


【kzkn】跨年通话-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】跨年通话-月凤

【kzkn】跨年通话-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】跨年通话](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7509f1c)

#新年贺文！##前提看上篇！##ooc肯定有##因为是番外所以很短#

  


继圣诞节的约会之后很快就到了元旦的前一天。

  


葛叶把藏在被炉里的脚微微伸直，皱着眉伸手抓起桌上的遥控器把节目的音量调小。

  


非常碰巧的，葛叶放置在桌上的手机响了起来，挂在手机上的博美犬挂饰随着震动微微抖动着。

  


葛叶瞅了一眼，叶的名字随着他们两人开着猫耳滤镜拍的照片显示在了屏幕上。

  


这是当时叶因为看到通讯录里属于他电话号码的头像依旧是默认头像，心生不满而压着他一起合照强制换上去的。

  


葛叶一边漫不经心地回想着当时的闹剧，一边接起了那通电话。

  


在他懒洋洋地“喂？”了一声后，叶那带着些许电子音的绵软嗓音便从电话的另一头传了过来。

  


“晚上好啊葛叶，还醒着吗？”

  


“没醒着的话怎么接你电话啊。”葛叶犀利地吐槽道，“所以你打电话过来有什么事情吗？”

  


“诶——我连打电话过来和葛叶聊天都不可以吗？”叶用有些委屈的声音回答道，“葛叶好过分哦……”

  


葛叶顿时有些头疼，“嘶，我并不是那个意思……”他顿了顿，然后叹了一口气，“算了，话说你现在在家里吗？”

  


“嗯，在哦。因为外面太冷了，不想出去。”说着，叶的那边传来了剖橘子的声音，“葛叶呢？”

  


“嗯，也在家里，现在正窝在被炉里。”

  


“被炉啊…感觉家里装了地暖之后就没怎么用过了。”叶说完后，细小的咬破果肉时发出的声响传到了葛叶的耳朵里。

  


“哈……真羡慕啊——哪都暖暖的感觉。”葛叶一边回复道一边咂了咂嘴。

  


突然就想要吃橘子了。

  


这样想着，葛叶伸出手从篮子里掏出了一颗橘子然后剖了起来。

  


一时之间两人都沉默了下来，专心致志地吃着手上的橘子。

  


过了一会，像是吃完了橘子一样叶开口问道：

  


“说起来葛叶的家人呢？都不在吗？”

  


“唔？他们啊……爸妈的话都在厨房洗碗，葵姐出门和朋友跨年去了。”葛叶一边嚼着橘子一边含糊不清地回答道。

  


“嘿——这样啊——”叶顿了顿，然后像是想到了什么有趣的东西一样笑了一声，“葛叶我和你说哦，前几天发生了一件很有趣的事哦！”

  


“什么事？”葛叶漫不经心地问道，但是接下来叶说的事却差点让他呛到嘴里的橘子。

  


“我前几天啊，收到了一个来自不明人士送的围巾哦！”叶的声音里带着浓厚的笑意，“下午出门的时候在我家墙头上发现的呢！感觉好神奇哦！”

  


葛叶忍着咳嗽，而关于那件事的记忆适时地浮现在了葛叶的脑海里。

  


那件围巾其实是葛叶送的。

  


那时候葛叶刚巧陪着本间向日葵以及多拉去了家附近的围巾店逛逛。

  


而他就是在那间店里看到了那条围巾的。

  


那是一条蓝色的格子围巾，触感柔软舒适，而且看起来也非常保暖。

  


莫名联想到圣诞节时的叶的葛叶鬼使神差地将那条围巾给买了下来，在和家人说了一声后就绕了点远路去了叶的家并且将那条围巾留在了墙头上。

  


此时这件事被叶给说出来之后，葛叶莫名地感觉到了害臊的情绪。

  


但是表面上他还是努力地用不以为意的语气回了一句“哦，是哦。”，但是其中的破绽多得让葛叶自己都能感觉自己的演技有多糟糕。

  


然而叶并没有戳破这层摇摇欲坠的谎言，只是轻轻地笑了几声。

  


听着叶悦耳的轻笑声，葛叶的耳朵不知不觉的变得通红了起来。

  


接着他们便继续了节奏温吞的家常。

  


随着两人的话题从【正月的时候要做什么】变化成了【新出的游戏的进度到哪了】之后，时钟上的指针也渐渐地往最顶部靠近了。

  


在12月31日的最后一分钟的时候，电视机里的人们都开始了倒数。

  


随着显示在电视机中的数字渐渐地往下落，葛叶和叶也渐渐地安静了下来。

  


等到剩下最后20秒的时候，不知道是由谁开始的，两人都在跟着电视机里呐喊数字的人们轻声地倒数着数字。

  


葛叶家墙上古老的时钟发出了的咔嗒咔嗒的声音，随着秒针跨过最后的一秒，时钟放出了悦耳的钟鸣，预示着新的一年的到来。

  


于此同时，电视机里的人们也发出了巨大的欢呼声，从葛叶家附近的寺庙那也传来了庄严的敲钟声。

  


在这些或大或小的声响中，叶的声音意外地明显。

  


“新年快乐哦，葛叶。新的一年也请多指教呐？”他这样说道。

  


葛叶闻言顿了一下，随后也笑开了，“噢，新年快乐啊叶！你也请多指教了！”

  


随着声音渐渐地平息下来，从葛叶手机的另一边传来了叶伸懒腰时发出的窸窣声，“好啦，这样我的目的就达成啦！这下可以继续去玩游戏了！”

  


听到这句话，葛叶顿时有些疑惑，“…？什么目的？”

  


“葛叶可以猜猜看呀，不过我不会回答就是了。”

  


“那我还猜什么啊？？”

  


“嗯——谁知道呢。总之我先挂啦！想要快点超过葛叶的进度然后给葛叶剧透呢！”用开完笑的语气说完后，叶就以迅雷不及掩耳之势地道了声“拜拜！”并且附赠了一声“chu！”之后就挂了电话。

  


反应过来了的葛叶顿时有些哭笑不得，上LINE给叶发去了“能达到的话就来试试看啊！！”的挑衅性极强的讯息。

  


所以说到底叶的目的到底是什么啊？

  


在新年的开头，葛叶也依旧没能搞懂叶呢。

  


—————————END————————

【后记】

这篇番外就是我今年的收尾篇啦！

  


算算我今年在kzkn坑也写了14篇呢，真的是高产期了，给我自己鼓个掌（啪啪啪啪

  


希望明年的我也能这么高产，然后突破我的瓶颈，进步并且产出更高质量的文

  


还有就是希望我明年也能这么喜欢kzkn(´･ω･`)

  


也希望明年的kzkn粮也可以多点，让我可以快乐磕cp！（虽然现在也依旧磕得很开心就是了）

  


最后祝各位新年快乐！！！希望各位2020能事事顺利过得很快乐！！！！

  


P.S：因为希望各位能在看到最后的时候和kzkn一起跨年所以特地选择这个时间发出来了

  


读的快的人在倒数完前就看完了也没什么关系，重看一遍就好了x（被打

  
31Dec.   


  
评论：4  
热度：99

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c75409d4)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c744c658)  


评论(4)

热度(99)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://danchundkaishi.lofter.com/) [单纯Dé`开始](https://danchundkaishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) [酉禾木兆](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) [寒酥](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://another665.lofter.com/) [羔羊](https://another665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://victimparanoia.lofter.com/) [林姐抽82年棒棒糖](https://victimparanoia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://maojiu661.lofter.com/) [~猫.九～](https://maojiu661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://maojiu661.lofter.com/) [~猫.九～](https://maojiu661.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://shengfolangxisiyefengmaieraotian.lofter.com/) [圣佛朗西斯.夜风麦尔.傲天](https://shengfolangxisiyefengmaieraotian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) [MO.MO.J](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://parallellines316.lofter.com/) [NAMI](https://parallellines316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://bideyijiling480.lofter.com/) [彼得一激灵](https://bideyijiling480.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xieqinghe288.lofter.com/) [谢卿和](https://xieqinghe288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) [竹己](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://152535758595.lofter.com/) [小笼包灌汤包哪个更好吃](https://152535758595.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) [不闻天语闻天月](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://meikuilan.lofter.com/) [白阳阳阳阳](https://meikuilan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://doubleyours.lofter.com/) [九点以后禁止进食](https://doubleyours.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://anyang239.lofter.com/) [奶茶多冰三分糖](https://anyang239.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://momomoyuwa.lofter.com/) [uni_夏辞](https://momomoyuwa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://momomoyuwa.lofter.com/) [uni_夏辞](https://momomoyuwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://8564992.lofter.com/) [yooooo](https://8564992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) [†┏┛星川葵の墓·ω·┗┓†](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sake7916.lofter.com/) [sake](https://sake7916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://dianyyy.lofter.com/) [Pordniar](https://dianyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://youyougua.lofter.com/) [爆浆红果果](https://youyougua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://baizhi843.lofter.com/) [青鳥](https://baizhi843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wangyinshaonianasi.lofter.com/) [网瘾少年彼氏子休](https://wangyinshaonianasi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wangyinshaonianasi.lofter.com/) [网瘾少年彼氏子休](https://wangyinshaonianasi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://chali254.lofter.com/) [CHARLESX](https://chali254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qaq15.lofter.com/) [QAQ](https://qaq15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yunqing875.lofter.com/) [云轻](https://yunqing875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://niwushuilemaw.lofter.com/) [sake](https://niwushuilemaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mouchiguadetianlanlaobai.lofter.com/) [某吃瓜的天岚岚岚岚岚岚](https://mouchiguadetianlanlaobai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://roadway794.lofter.com/) [BAKIDU.](https://roadway794.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xingchenchilun.lofter.com/) [叶籽子籽](https://xingchenchilun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://anyeyueming.lofter.com/) [闭关修炼中](https://anyeyueming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
